


mouth alive with juices like wine

by slimelupine



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: (a little!), Carlos is a Good husband, Cecil is a Good Husband, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Vore, Vore, werewolf Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimelupine/pseuds/slimelupine
Summary: Hunger, gratified, satiated, in so many senses of the word.





	mouth alive with juices like wine

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for getting my vore paw prints all over the hypothetical floor of this fandom! 
> 
> ...But I've had this idea in my head for a while now, and I wanted to write this fhgbhgbhbg. ;w;

They broke apart long enough for Cecil to learn forward, breath hot on Carlos’ pointed ears.

“Listen,” he hummed, fingers weaving themselves into Carlos’ delicate mane of fur, “there is nothing I would enjoy more than to get swallowed up by you, Carlos. Remember how wonderful it felt last time? Remember how amazing it felt for both of us?”

“I do remember,” mumbled Carlos, putting his one paw on Cecil’s head, “I just want you to be safe, sweetie.”

“I’m the most safe curled up inside you, Carlos. I never feel more secure than when I can feel you all around me, so warm and soft.”

“Stop.”

“Oh, no, Carlos. I won’t stop until you’ve swallowed me up entirely. And even then, you may have some difficulty getting me to not say anything. It’s hard not to talk about how nice it is in there. All I want to do once I’m inside of you is tell you about how wonderful I feel, and how much I want to stretch this moment out, the same way I stretch out your stomach when I’m inside of it.”

“Cecillll.”

“Carlooos?”

“I mean it. Stop.”

Cecil heard the sound of his husband’s tail thumping against the bed, and he smiled, letting himself feel smug about how scientific he was making Carlos. How, despite his initial worry towards Cecil’s happiness and safety, was so quickly smolderingly hot and bothered once he understood how Cecil wanted this as much as he did.

Carlos leaned forward, humming, scientifically. Scientifically is the only way scientists hum. There is no other way for a scientist, or really, anyone to hum. All music is science. Sound waves, dispersed in a pattern that is pleasing to hear, represented with scribbles of ink in dots and lines. Carlos pressed his wet nose against Cecil’s neck, and licked his collarbone. Cecil sighed and wrapped his arms around Carlos, a warm, heavy, physical sense of being covered in soft black and grey fur. Slowly, he moved his hands forward, so they both rested on Carlos’ stomach. Cecil kneaded Carlos there, earning a soft whimper from Carlos. Carlos continued licking Cecil, but moved his muzzle down Cecil’s chest, and lingered on his thighs. It was wet, and it was hot, and it made Cecil’s blood course through his body in a stampede of tangled excitement.

Carlos looked up at Cecil for a moment, eyelids heavy, eyes brown and warm. And oh, that smile. Alabaster white teeth. Pointed and slick as stalactites dripping water in a quiet cave that could devour any who dared to explore it. A quiet cave that would devour any who wished to explore it, and it would devour with great pleasure. And like all caves, a willing spelunker who revel in the sensation of being lost in the endless warmth, wet, and darkness.

Cecil shuddered at the thought.

Carlos’ paws traveled up his thighs, rested on his love handles.

“You’ll talk once you’re in there?”

“Absolutely, Carlos.”

“I do mean that in terms of science, Cecil. But I also mean that in terms of you expressing any emotions you are feeling through verbal communication. Or physical communication! That is also a way you can communicate. Verbal communication between both of us is just easier because it does not hurt as much.”

“What if I just want to physically communicate with you because I think you’ll like how it feels? What I just need to squirm a little bit for you, hmm? To make myself a tantalizingly tender and satiating meal for the loving, caring, ravenous werewolf who wants to devour me?”

“Ceece,” mumbled Carlos, flattening his ears but smiling, “I am making these statements for an incredibly important reason.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I suppose what I mean to say is that it’s more than okay for you to start. Right now, actually, if you want. I mean, it’s only once a month that this happens. I’d rather be a dinner for you, and not a midnight snack.”

Carlos nodded, and leaned forward to kiss his husband. Cecil kissed him back, hold Carlos’ face with one hand. When Carlos pulled away, he let his tongue glide over Cecil’s lips one last time before lowering himself, low enough that he was right by Cecil’s feet.

It felt wonderful. The sensation Carlos tasting him, salivating, getting ready to take Cecil down in a robust swallow. His bright pink tongue lapped at Cecil’s feet and legs, and Cecil felt Carlos gently put his teeth on his calves, not sinking into them, just testing the give of them. Carlos dragged those sharp teeth up and down Cecil’s legs, licking the places his teeth lingered over. Cecil tried not to moan so early on, and failed. The noise made Carlos’ heart race, and he whimpered in response. Cecil gripped the mattress and gasped as he felt Carlos lap the soles of his feet, taking his time getting used to Cecil’s taste, his texture.

“Delicious,” mumbled Carlos, savoring the taste of Cecil on his tongue, “and you smell wonderful, sweetie. _So_ wonderful.”

“Mmm. Am I a good meal to you?”

“The best meal I could hope for. I cannot wait to taste you, Cecil. Cannot wait. Cannot. You will...not just be a meal. You will be a feast. You will be such a wonderful feast, Cecil. Oh, yes, _yes_...a feast.”

“I taste good?”

“You taste wonderful! You are causing me to...salivate, so much, Cecil...both my sympathetic and parasympathetic nervous system are just pulsing to produce a wave of chemical signals and messages...that _communicate_...with the proteins around my salivary glands and cause such a...dramatic expulsion of saliva...”

Cecil groaned, low, gravelly.

“ _Carlos_ …”

Cecil’s breathe caught as Carlos’ jaws opened, and he caught Cecil’s feet in them. He felt that wonderful tongue tasting him even more, savoring every moment that it had contacting Cecil’s skin. Carlos spent a few moments there, taking in the rich, heady taste of Cecil and delicately moaning as that taste overwhelmed his senses. And then, _finally_ , Cecil felt his feet begin sinking down Carlos’ throat. Slowly at first, moving incrementally. And then, a little faster, as Carlos guided Cecil into his mouth with his paws, and his powerful, hungry maw did the rest. Cecil groaned as his waist entered Carlos’ mouth, the slick wetness of it pressing into his skin and embracing it from everywhere. He was going in faster, now. Like sinking into a bathtub of hot water. As he slid down, down, Cecil groaned in the back of his throat.

“More. More. I want to fill you up, Carlos.”

Carlos continued swallowing, his throat stretching and pushing and pulling around Cecil’s body. Cecil lifted his arms up over his head, and he felt Carlos’ sharp incisors scrape against his chest. Oh, he was so close. A comfortable heat enveloped his toes.

“ _More_ , Carlos. More. Let me get inside you, my handsome she-wolf. It’s so comfortable inside of you. I want to slide inside of you and sleep for days. It’s so safe in there, Carlos. Like all the safety we dream of attaining but rarely feel.”

Cecil felt Carlos’s throat tighten, and release, and Cecil felt his chest sink lower, then his head. The world around him vanished under a curtain of black, and Cecil groaned in such a low, resonating tone that Carlos couldn’t help but reciprocate it with a pleasured moan of his own. Bringing a paw to his stomach, Carlos continued swallowing, guiding Cecil downwards further. When Cecil was completely situated in his stomach, Carlos leaned back, patting his stomach gently. He felt Cecil curl up inside of him, and Carlos sighed, happily. He brought both paws on the heavy bulge in his stomach where Cecil was. Right there, inside of him. Carlos moaned, pressing his paws into Cecil. He felt Cecil shift his position, and the slight movement against his stomach walls as Cecil made himself more comfortable made Carlos whimper and howl, softly.

“Such a good feast,” murmured Carlos, “I am so full, Cecil. So full. This feels wonderful, and you feel wonderful.”

“So do you. Oh, Carlos, I love being here. This is a kind of closeness I’ve always wanted. I feel so safe.”

“I’m glad, Ceece. Scientifically speaking, you are in one of the safest places that you can be in. Maybe the safest place that there is. And it makes me feel very happy and scientific knowing that the safest place you can be is right here, with me.”

“Not with you. In you.”

Carlos moaned, and so did Cecil.

Cecil moaned enough that his stomach vibrated, and Carlos felt like his body was resonating with Cecil’s verbal affirmation of his pleasure. The noise seemed to shake in his stomach, the sensation of something that deep with a center so close to himself made Carlos feel sweat pool on his paw pads and his breaths come out in shallows huffs. Opening his mouth, Carlos let himself start panting, his tongue flapping out of his mouth with every shallow inhale. Each passing second, each breath, was accompanied by the feeling of Cecil’s soft, wonderful, heavy form in Carlos’ stomach, and he could hardly handle how arousing it felt having Cecil right there, the weight of him so physically present that Carlos could feel Cecil inside of him, occasionally wriggling and groaning in a way that had Carlos’ knees shaking.

And oh, the wriggling.

Every little movement of Cecil’s could be felt. The soft jostling of his limbs, the feeling of Cecil’s ass, so deep in his stomach, rubbing up against the walls of his stomach, was almost too much to handle. There just seemed to be so _much_ of him in there. A new part of his body made itself tangible whenever Cecil moved slightly, and the physical sensation of Cecil so safely curled up inside his stomach, moving within the walls of it and remaining safe no matter how much he moved, made Carlos moan. He couldn’t believe how full he felt, in his heart, in his stomach, and deep down, between his legs, where he was beginning to swell and lock. The more he thought about Cecil tucked away in his belly, the more he looked at that firm and content bulge in front of him where Cecil was, the harder it was to ignore just how scientific this whole situation was, and the harder it was to keep his hands off of his--

Carlos moaned, easing back in the bed, hands on either side of his stomach. Somewhere, deep within him, Cecil also moaned.

And somewhere else, not spatially far away, there was an urgent knocking at their door. First once. And then again. And then again, and again.

Startled, Carlos lifted himself from the pillows, where he’d been lying supine and moaning. Putting a paw on his stomach, he swiveled his ears in the direction of the knocking. After a few seconds (accounting for strange time hiccups), Carlos made an unfortunate scientific discovery.

The knocking was for their door.

For their door.

Tilting his head, Carlos made a few more discoveries that eased his mind. Judging by the sound that resembled claws scraping metal, and the faint smell of burning hair, it was almost definitely just the mailbeing dropping off a package.

And for a brief moment, Carlos was relieved. As long as it wasn’t someone important, Carlos was content to not answer.

That was before he felt a deep “oh, noooooooo” resonating from within his stomach. Not a pleasured “oh, noooooooo” that people make when they’ve realized that their body has slipped passed the conscious restrictions placed on it. But the concerned “oh, nooooooo” that people make when they realize they have forgotten something extremely important, and right now is a terrible time to be remembering that they forgot that something that was extremely important. Carlos’ ears flicked back towards his stomach.

“Ceece? Everything alright?”

“Um. Well. It was, Carlos. It definitely was. But, ah, Carlos, I think I need to ask a favor of you.”

“Scientifically, I can do a lot of different favors for you, Cecil! There a multitude of hypothetical things I could do--I mean, all things that could happen in the future are hypothetical, but many of them are on a level of hypothetical far less intense than others. I just mean that the immediate, plausible, hypothetical things I can do are numerous!”

“Is getting up one of those plausible, hypothetical things?”

Carlos’ ears flattened.

There was another knock at the door.

“...Is this because of the mailbeing?”

“Maybe. I mean. I don’t know. I’m not sure of anything, really. I’m more doubt than I am man, most days.”

“What about the other days?”

“On those days I’m more tired than man.”

“Oh! That is a very sensical substitution for doubt. Another possible combination for an ionic compound that is you. You can be Cesium-Doubtide! Or Cesium-Tiredide! Well, actually, hmm, this would depend on the charge of you as an ion, which in this case, is plus one, so depending on the ionic charge of these hypothetical combinations--”

“Carlos? Honey?”

“Cecil?”

“I like. Really need that package. It needs to be signed and the mailbeing needs to be given a few salt packets and one of those fish skeletons pressed in the basket near the front door. I...forgot it was coming today. It’s a full moon, Carlos, and I sort of completely stopped thinking about all other things when you brought up the possibility of doing this. I’m sorry, I know this is inconvenient, and you don’t have to, Carlos, but it’s like, Station Management’s birthday tomorrow, and I’m already on their spit list for not getting them a good enough card last year, and--”

“No, no, Cecil, honey-voiced honey,” mumbled Carlos, rubbing his stomach, “it’s fine, really. I’ll get it! It just might, um...feel strange.”

“Carlos, honey, are you sure?”

“Yes, Ceece. Of course! I just need a moment.”

Carlos bit his lip, and moved his knees up, pressing the backs of his back paws against his body. Carefully, keeping a paw on his stomach so Cecil wouldn’t move, he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Pressing a hand to his stomach, Carlos then slowly lifted himself off of the bed. As gentle as he had tried to be on his stomach and legs, the transition from sitting to standing had still been a little too much, and Carlos struggled to maintain his balance, and gripped the bed’s headboard for balance. He felt Cecil move slightly in his stomach, and he winced, and felt around for a lab coat. As much as he disliked being seen in his casual house lab coat, it was the closest thing available, and the only thing that would fit in his current condition.

His steps to the front door were slow and deliberate. Having the extra weight of Cecil in his stomach made movement difficult, and Carlos’ worry of hurting Cecil made him only more focused on moving in a way that wouldn’t jostle his husband in his stomach. Carlos stayed close to the walls and held on them for balance, unsure how, or even if, he could get up from the floor if he somehow fell down. His stomach felt so tight and full, and standing upright, that feeling was only more intense.

When he finally reached the front door, he still had to hold on to the door’s frame to keep himself upright. The mailbeing shimmered, and the sound of scraping metal quieted for a moment as it gave Carlos a clipboard in exchange for a pressed cod skeleton. The sound of scraping metal resumed again as Carlos took a package.

 _Just sign for Cecil Palmer_.

“Thank you, Hilmar! Cecil was really worried about not getting this package today.”

_Yes. It is perishable._

“Is it?”

_Everything is perishable. I can see everything slowly rotting and turning into dust and rot. It doesn’t matter what it is...one day it will not._

“Oh! Cecil says it’s a present!”

_Presents are perishable._

“The natural entropy of the universe is what makes that possible! Everything is constantly leaning towards breaking apart and becoming more chaotic. The fact that we can make sense and even order of the rules of something that defines a universe with a permanent affinity for chaos!”

_You were late coming to the door. Did something perish for you?_

“Aww, that’s sweet of you to ask! I was just, um...distracted, that is all. Distracted because there was an incredibly...pressing matter I had to take care of. Thank you for waiting for me so patiently!”

_I do not wait patiently. I simply deliver things from one place to another. And sometimes I take a longer time delivering. That is not an indication of the action of waiting, or doing so patiently. It simply means I chose to spend more time in a particular place. Usually because that place fascinates me with how much it changes over several years of perpetual, motionless wasting._

“I still appreciate that!”

Carlos handed the clipboard back to the mailbeing. Hilmar’s coloration changed, slightly, growing fainter, until they vanished completely.

Once they had been gone for a while, Cecil’s voice rumbled in Carlos’ stomach, and Carlos wagged at the sensation.

“Are they gone?”

Carlos rubbed his stomach as he closed the door. 

“Yes, sweetie, they’re gone. It's fine.”

“You have the package?”

“Scientifically, that is what I have right now! Along with a very large multitude of other things that define my current physiological presence! Such as another man situated comfortably in the gastrointestinal tract of my abdomen right now! That is perhaps the most scientific thing about my current physiological condition, Cecil. Oh, Ceece, I would definitely be flapping my hands if I did not need my hands for support right now!”

"Carloooos. I love you. I can't see your face, but I'm willing to bet you have a cute face on."

"I love you too! And I also cannot see my face. These are two things that I know."

"Then we'll just have to both assume that you look adorable. Horrible, Carlos. Such a non-scientific thing to do. Making assumptions like that."

"Are you...suggesting that we do something more...scientific? And...based in tight, heavy...statistically driven research?"

"Mmm-hmm. But, thank you, Carlos. Really. I mean it. For this, and...well, _this_.”

Carlos patted his stomach again, feeling his husband's weight shift as he repositioned himself. 

“Of course, Cecil. I love you. And, scientifically speaking, that is, according to science and all, I love this situation we are in as well. I love it very much. Because of how good it feels, but for reasons beyond simply the ways it triggers different, pleasured responses signaled by hormones. Because of how good it feels in terms of love, something that cannot be confined to different expressions of organic compounds and biochemical rules. Something that is beyond the facts of science entirely. I, Cecil, well, I, um. Would you like to continue...um, well, _this_?”

Cecil felt Cecil’s low moan. He moved in Carlos' stomach, doing what felt like a stretch, letting his body slide forward and brush up against the walls of Carlos' stomach. Carlos bit his lip as his eyes grew heavy as Cecil began speaking again, his voice low.

“Oh, Carlos. I would love nothing more.”


End file.
